Blood Eclipse
by Lady AlyseB630
Summary: Twilight meets Moon Called. BellaXEdward ON HOLD!
1. Preface

Moon Called meet's Twilight!  
I know this is so random but I started thinking that you know how Bella in Twilight is in love with a werewolf and a vampire and in Moon Called Mercy is in love with two werewolves and a vampire. So I thought what if they met? You could call this a 'Crack' fanfiction but I just call it fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Bella's POV 

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as Jacob walked through the tree's in nothing but jeans, his chest gleaming.

I reluctantly tore my gaze from his chest as Jacob spoke.

"_What do you want bloodsucker_?"Jacob spat hurting my feeling greatly.

"_Nothing dog Bella is the one who wants to speak to you_" Edward spoke coldly.

"_What Bella_?" Jacob said through his teeth.

"_Were all going on vacation!_" I said with forced brightness.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me but I forcibly ignored him watching for Jacob's reaction knowing what would happen next and not happy about it.

"_What?! Bella there is no way in hell _(excuse his french) _that I'm going anywhere with that bloodsuck!_" Jacob roared.

"_Of course not Jacob that's why everyone in the Pack is coming as well_" then quickly added "_as will the Cullens_" I said calmly.

"_Bella please tell me your not serious_" Edward said pleaded..

"_Oh but I am_" Bella replied.

"_Bella, love_" I was very disappointed when he pulling me close, trying to dazzle me.

"_That's not going to work Edward but nice try_" I said though it was a half lie.

"_Carlisle wont agree_" he said desperately as a last resort.

"_Actually he already has Alice had a vision of us on the trip and the others already agreed to go_" I said sweetly allowing myself to grin knowing that she had won the argument.

His expression was so adorable as he began to**_-_**

****

"_**No!!! No, No, No!**_" Jacob roared his body shaking. 

I sighed they always chose the hard way, "_Jacob I'm sorry but Alice saw it in a vision which means it's going to happen so stop acting like a damed child!_".

_Many hours of yelling and shaking later_

Jacob finally agreed, though he wasen't the least bit happy about it, and left to tell the others.

"_We should go home Alice is probably going to want to take you shopping for clothes_" Edward said cheerfully making me groan in horror. He slung me onto his back and darted into the trees.

"_By the way I forgot to ask_" he said suddenly as he ran, "_Where are we going_"

"_The Tri-cities_" I answered, "_and don't worry it rains almost as much as it rains here!_" ((**Which is wrong sorry the Tri-cities are more like a desert but it just went better with the story. Sorry!))** I laughed and Edward chuckled.

_Little did they know what awaited them...

* * *

_

_**Blood Eclipse...**_

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued...

* * *

What did you think? Sorry about the rain thing with the Tri-cities I wasn't thinking correctly when I wrote that I guess. The next chapter will probably start from Mercy's point of view. I'm sorry if it takes a while for the next chapter. I planned on doing it 11/14/07 but I'm getting really bad cramps (Girl stuff) and need to lie down. I'll work on it without the computer as best as I can but there might be a few typos that I'll have to fix later. Also my account is going crazy and won't let me work on any of my chapters. Please comment! 


	2. Twilight Author Note1

**_Author Note

* * *

_**

**T**o all my Twilight readers I'm very sorry that it's taking so long for me to write the next chapter. I've been having total writer block, I'm lazy, and basketball and school so as soon as I can I'll write the next chap[ters as soon as possible. I want you to know I'm not the kind to ditch stories I just write others when I have writers block for fun. Right now I'm working on a few more stories but because of my stupid acount :annoyed: I can only have 15 chapter which I'm already at so I'll be deleting stories sooner or later. If a story you like has been removed please place a review in one of my other stories and tell me the title of the story. Thank you and I'm sorry for the complications.

Also does anyone know how to get more chapters over 15? Because it's really annoying me!

* * *

This is messy because I wrote it very quickly. Also I've removed the story Forbidden Memories Chapter2, Sorry!

* * *

**_-Alyse B._**

* * *


End file.
